mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3
| Genre = 2D-Jump'n'Run | Spielmodi = 1 Spieler | Plattform = Game Boy | Einstufung = Keine Einstufung | Vorgänger= Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins | Nachfolger = Wario Land II }} Story Wario Land spielt auf den Vorgänger Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins an: Am Ende des Spiels wird Wario aus Marios Schloss vertrieben. Daher bleibt Wario nichts anderes übrig, als sich ein neues Heim zu suchen. Als er dann noch erfährt, dass die wertvolle Goldstatue von Peach gestohlen wurde, macht er sich auf, die Insel der Brown Sugar Piraten zu erreichen, die in Besitz der Kostbarkeit sind. So kann sich Wario sein neues Eigenheim finanzieren. Obwohl Mario keine wichtige Rolle in diesem Spiel inne hat, trägt es den Namen Super Mario Land 3, was sich dadurch erklären lässt, dass diese Reihe aufeinander aufbaut: Nach Super Mario Land kehrt Mario in sein Schloss zurück, welches aber von Wario besetzt wird (Super Mario Land 2). Als Wario letzlich aus dem Schloss vertrieben wird, macht er sich in diesem Spiel auf ein Eigenheim zu suchen. Welten und Level thumb|340px|Die [[Pfeffer-Insel]] Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land ist in 40 Level auf 7 Welten aufgeteilt, die logischerweise immer schwieriger werden. Die sieben Welten: *Rice Beach *Mt. Teapot *Sherbet Land *Stove Canyon *SS Tea Cup *Parsley Woods *Syrup Castle Warios Fähigkeiten Wario besiegt seine Gegner vorzugsweise mit dem Rippentriller, in späteren Spielen Rempelattacke genannt. Dazu rammt er sie von der Seite in ihre ungeschützten Stellen, also meist von hinten. Kleine Gegner werden sofort weggeschleudert und besiegt, solche in seiner Größe nur betäubt. Mit dieser Attacke ist es Wario auch möglich, Blöcke zu zerstören, die ihm im Weg stehen. Sein Dickschädel hilft ihm, Blöcke auch von unten durch Springen zu zerstören. Springt Wario auf einen Gegner, wird dieser nicht besiegt, sondern ebenfalls betäubt. Wenn Wario ihn dann berührt, kann er ihn einhändig aufheben und auf andere Gegner oder gegen die Wand werfen. Wario geht langsamer, wenn er einen großen Gegner schleppt. Durch seine Niederlage gegen Mario reicht bereits eine Verletzung aus, um ihn zu Klein-Wario zu schrumpfen. In diesem Zustand beherrscht Wario die Rippentriller nicht mehr, kann seine Feinde aber weiterhin mit Kopfsprüngen betäuben. Verletzt sich Klein-Wario, geht ein Leben verloren. Gegner *Der Wandernde Goom ist völlig ungefährlich, allerdings kann Wario aus ihm 1 bis 2 Münzen herausholen. *Der Piraten-Goom kann Wario böse pieksen. left|thumb|[[Penkoon|95px]] *Vorsicht! Dropper kommt von der Decke! *''Pinwheel'' ist ein kleiner Seedrache, der sich zusammenrollt, wenn Wario naht und so zu einer Klinge wird. *''Pouncer'' ist an den Seiten gefährlich, jedoch kann sich Wario auf seinem Kopf mitnehmen lassen. *''Helmut'' schwimmt unter Wasser hoch und runter und hat einen Stachelkopf. *''Penkoon'' (s. Bild) benutzt seinen Bauch als Waffe. *''Dangerous Duck (D.D)'' wirft einen Bumerang. Ducken! *''Bucket Head'' ist eiskalt und spuckt Eiszapfen. Ein Verbündeter Floater ist die einzige Kreatur, die Wario unter die Arm greift. Auszug aus der Spielanleitung: "Mit ihm kann Wario in die Lüfte steigen. Der Pfeil an seinem Ball zeigt die Flugrichtung an. Ein kleiner Klopfer auf seinen Kopf und schon wechselt er die Richtung." Dazu muss Wario nur kurz springen. Merkmale und Items der Pfeffer-Insel Pötte Statt ?-Blöcken wie im Pilz-Königreich gibt es auf der Pfeffer-Insel Blöcke mit Augen, die nach Benutzen einen finsteren Blick bekommen. Wario kann mit Hilfe von unterschiedlichen Pötten, die sich unter diesen Blöcken verbergen, verschiedene Hüte mit besonderen Fähigkeiten erlangen. Der Knoblauchpott bringt Klein-Wario wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück. Wenn Wario im Normalzustand ist, wird er zu Stier-Wario. Der Stierhelm erlaubt ihm, kleine Erdbeben durch seine Stampattacke auszulösen, die Gegner in dem aktuellen Bildschirm kurzzeitig unschädlich macht, oder sich an der Decke so lange festzuhalten, wie man will. Außerdem sind seine Rippentriller stärker. Der Stier-Pott stattet auch Klein-Wario sofort mit den Vorteilen des Stiers aus. Vorteile des Stierhelms wie oben beschrieben. Durch den Drachenpott wird Wario zu Drachen-Wario und erhält die Fähigkeit, durch seinen neuen Hut Feuer zu spucken, der auch, entgegen allen Gesetzen der Physik, unter Wasser wirkt. Der Jetpott erlaubt es Wario al Jet-Wario über einen gewissen Zeitraum zu fliegen, allerdings nur waagerecht. Gegenstände In diesen Blöcken finden sich noch weitere nützliche Items. Eines davon ist der ''Stern'', wie man ihn aus diversen Mario-Spielen kennt. Wario läuft für kurze Zeit schneller und ist unverwundbar. Der Stern kommt allerdings recht selten vor. Ein weiteres wichtiges Item ist das Herz. Für jeden besiegten Gegner erhält Wario Herzpunkte. Für jedes Herz erhöht sich die Herzpunktanzeige um 10. Für ein Extra-Leben benötigt Wario 100. Die Herzpunkte werden am unteren Bildschirmrand angezeigt, ebenso wie die in diesem Level gesammelten Münzen, Warios Leben und die verbleibende Zeit. In manchen Levels verstecken sich Schlüssel. Sie öffnen die Schatzkammer des Levels und müssen wie ein Gegner getragen werden. Dafür lässt sich der Schlüssel auch wunderbar auf Gegner werfen. Die Schätze werden am Ende zur Gesamtpunktzahl gezählt und beeinflussen so stark, welche Behausung Wario sich kaufen kann. Die Rolle der Münzen Münzen sind für Wario das Wichtigste überhaupt und der einzige Grund für seine Reise zu dem Piratenversteck. Goldmünzen verstecken sich in normalen Blöcken und werden von mit den Rippentrillern besiegten Gegnern zurückgelassen. Für Warios Traum vom Schloss müssen möglichst viele gesammelt werden. Die Piraten haben wichtige Bereiche mit Totenköpfen versiegelt: die Schatzkammern, die Speicherplätze und die Levelausgänge. Eine entscheidende Rolle hat hier die 10er Goldmünze für den Spieler. Wario kann sie herstellen, wenn das Steuerkreuz nach oben und gleichzeitig der B-Knopf gedrückt wird. Sie dient auch als Waffe, in erster Linie öffnet man damit aber die Levelausgänge, die meist verschlossen sind. In der Mitte jedes Levels kann damit auch den Speicherplatz aktivieren. Wario kann an dieser Stelle fortfahren, wenn er vor Levelende besiegt wird. Ende des Spiels Am Ende des Spiels muss der Spieler Captain Syrup besiegen, die einen Flaschengeist ruft. Nachdem dieser besiegt wird, sprengt sie wutentbrannt das Syrup Castle und die Goldstatue kommt zum Vorschein, die allerdings sofort von Mario eingesackt wird. Der sichtlich enttäuschte Wario erhält aber den Flaschengeist, der ihm einen Wunsch gewährt, sodass Wario sein neues Haus erhalten kann. Nur: Der Geist will für seinen Wunsch Bares sehen. So muss Wario all seine Schätze, die er während des Spiels gesammelt hat, gegen Münzen eintauschen. So hängt es von seinem Gesamtergebnis ab, welche Herberge Wario erhält. War er fleißig, zaubert der Geist ihm einen Planeten Das schlechteste jedoch, was Wario erreichen kann, ist ein Vogelhaus. In den nachfolgenden Spielen wird immer davon ausgegangen, dass Wario ein Schloss erhält. Trailer thumb|Im deutschen Werbespot kommt Wario aus dem Game Boy heraus.Es folgen Webetrailer aus verschiedenne Ländern. Offenbar wurde für jede Sprache ein anderer Trailer produziert. Folgender Link führt zum deutschen Werbetrailer für dieses Spiel: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5t8jrV-iQwk Dieser Link führt zur völlig anderen englischen Version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxPFXxmX6Cs&feature=related Hier ist die französische Fassung: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmiClWcn2zk&feature=related Trivia Für dieses Spiel existiert ein Cheat, mit dem man alle Werte am unteren Bildschirmrand nach Belieben ändern kann. Auch die Wirkung der Pötte kann man so nachstellen. Der Spielspaß wird dadurch aber sicher nicht gefördert, da das Spiel damit extrem vereinfacht wird. Wario Land wurde Weltweit ca 5,2 Mio. mal verkauft !